<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Немецкий реквием by Estonian_Forest</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26043166">Немецкий реквием</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estonian_Forest/pseuds/Estonian_Forest'>Estonian_Forest</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:01:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,306</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26043166</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estonian_Forest/pseuds/Estonian_Forest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>В каждой душе горит огонь. И иногда пламя сжигает её без следа.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Немецкий реквием</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Придумано на уроке музыки, во время прослушивания "Немецкого реквиема" Иоганнеса Брамса.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Последний луч солнца исчезает за верхушками деревьев; Ночь величественным шагом обходит свои владения. Лес с удовольствием кутается в кружева тьмы и тумана, из своих убежищ выходят звери, где-то заухал филин, залаял одинокий, старый лис. Пора начинать. Торжественная, но абсолютно безликая в своей покорности, процессия ведет девушку через пустынный город прямо в лес.</p><p>Она плачет. Вырывается.</p><p>Но безмолвная толпа, сейчас чем-то напоминающая бездумное стадо, глуха и безучастна до её мольбы. Бог этого мира жесток (А Бог ли?..). Церковь еще жестче и кровожадней. Каждый год она требует человеческих жертв, где «агнец божий» умирает долго и мучительно.</p><p>Мало кому нравится такой порядок, но разве могут бедные, необразованные крестьяне изменить что-либо? Именно. Им остается только верить купающимся в богатстве священникам, им некогда даже задуматься об ужасах происходящего, да и кому думать? Уставшие, после тяжелой работы днем на полях более богатых, а вечером на своих собственных крохотных участках, мужчины требуют сытный ужин и доступную девку на расстоянии одной руки, чтобы и тянуться сильно не надо было. Перегруженные домашними заботами, воспитывающие целый выводок детей женщины не имели права голоса. Более того, им запрещалось говорить или появляться в публичном месте без разрешения мужа, отца, деда, дяди, старшего сына или любого другого мужчины. Поэтому о жертвах никто не плачет, не скорбит. Здесь честь оказаться выбранной на смерть, ведь страшная правда всегда укрыта от глаз народа.</p><p>Обратно к толпе. Они уже дошли до пункта назначения. Просторная поляна освещалась только лунным светом. Посреди, покрытый многолетними пятнами крови, которые, казалось, уже впитались в исцарапанную поверхность камня, стол и огромный монумент Бога. Но Он ли это? Никто не знает Его точной внешности. Никто не видел ни Его, ни последствия Его «страшной кары». Единственное подтверждение Его существования — святое писание и церковь.</p><p>Девушка уже привязана к столу, и поляна наполняется словами молитвы. У нее не осталось ни сил, ни надежды на спасение. Говорят, что перед смертью вся жизнь перед глазами проносится. Так и есть. Она вспоминала счастливое детство, юность, омраченную только исчезновением подруг. Да, она помнит. Каждая из её подруг, соседок в один прекрасный день не выходила из дома, а их семью осыпали цветочными украшениями, едой и нередко деньгами. Все радовались (даже сильнее чем свадьбе или рождению первенца) и она не обращала внимания. Девушка только сейчас поняла, что Смерть всегда была рядом с ней. И вот, наконец, Она занесла свою костлявую длань с зажатой косой над ее шеей…</p><p>Нет! Она так просто не дастся Деве с Пустыми Глазами. Ярость разливается по телу раскаленным металлом. Чувство, будто каждая клеточка её изнеможенного тела наполняется злостью, желанием и силами жить. Этот жар невозможно сдержать. Ей и не хочется. Скорее наоборот, сознанием завладело желание, сжечь все, вернуть этим людям всю ту боль, которую они причинили ей и тем, кто был раньше обречен на смерть.</p><p>Первым загорается ближний человек. Ее палач. Поляна быстро загорается запахом жженого мяса. Огонь распространяется от человека к человеку на запредельной скорости. Мгновение и стихия, подпитанная чистой людской ненавистью, поглощает поляну.<br/>
Ночь прощает все. Вскоре пошел дождь, переросший в шторм, скрывая произошедшее и залечивая раны природа. Наутро девушка очнулась новым человеком. Она больше не будет подчиняться кому-либо. Она свободна.</p><p>Ветер шепчет ей новое имя, деревья поют в честь новой дочери природы. Теперь она Вивет. Живая. Некогда русые волосы окрасились в цвет Огня-спасителя. Погибшая в пожаре природа сохранилась в цвете её глаз, зеленых, как свежая летняя трава.<br/>
Вивет встала, перед глазами стоял плотный красный туман, но ноги сами знали дорогу. Ее им рассказала трава. После пепелища, мягкий ковер мха и трав ласкал ноги. Вивет чувствовала, будто она идет по облакам, настолько легок и приятен был путь, а легкий ветерок лишь добавлял натуральности ощущениям.</p><p>Она прозрела, только оказавшись глубоко в лесу, далеко от места, которое она по-ошибке считала домом. Теплый и светлый берег озера радостно встретил Вивет. Пели птицы. Было хорошо. Тихий шелест волн успокаивал. Это место идеально для начала новой жизни. Новой, полной спокойствия и новых знаний.</p><p>Пошли дни, недели, месяцы. Вивет училась управлять приобретенной силой и справляться с условиями жизни. И если с первым ей помогала сама природа, то с последним были проблемы. Несмотря на то, что она была дочерью крестьянина, жизнь без крыши, готового к земледелию поля, минимального набора инструментов и еды, чтобы хотя бы вырастить пропитание на будущее, была сложной и даже пугающей своей неизвестностью завтрашнего дня.</p><p>Но все препятствия были преодолены.</p><p>Теперь на берегу стоит небольшой домик, построенный не без помощи заблудших охотников. А те, кто пытался домогаться Вивет, еще бы, «слабая» девушка в лесу и одна, лучше и не придумаешь, или совали нос не в свои дела, стали отличным питанием для лесных зверей и их жизненная энергия сделали Вивет только сильней. Рядом огород, где, среди овощей и цветов, затерялись, скрываясь, лечебные и магические травы. Она ранее не знала ни их названия, ни способа выращивания, ни правил ухода, но и тут помогли голоса ветра, леса и животных.</p><p>Смерть больше не представляла угрозы, даже наоборот. Бывало поздним вечером они сидели за чашкой ромашкового или мятного взвара, слушая рассказы друг друга. Иной раз компанию им составлял гордый сокол, паривший над землей и видевший разные жизни, страны, хитрый старый лис, совершавший набеги на людские деревни по-молодости, или юный волк, готовый ко всему в этой жизни, кажущейся пока такой долгой. Каждому были рады, каждого радушно встречали и провожали с теплом на сердце.</p><p>Так бы и продолжилась мирная жизнь Вивет, пока звери не донесли до нее, что в лесу снова чужак. С оружием и на коне. Почти. Незнакомец чудом нашел ее дом. Он был ранен, и дочери природы не оставалось ничего, кроме как помочь. Доброе сердце не дало поступить иначе. И чего уж скрывать, приглянулся ей незваный гость.</p><p>Его звали Мендакс и он был на службе у патриарха. Ранение он получил во время одного из заданий по подавлению восстания против власти, не смог отбить щитом стрелу, часть которой так и оставалась в его предплечье до самого попаданию в лесной дом. После, ослепленный неожиданной болью, он получил еще несколько ударов мечом, но тут уже спас, наверное сам Бог, удары не были смертельными, хотя крови было потеряно прилично. Сам мужчина был приятен в общении и обладал проницательным взглядом голубых глаз, смотрящих в самую душу. А об обаятельной улыбке, нисколько омраченной мучительной слабостью, и глубоком, насыщенном красками голосе не стоит и говорить.</p><p>Прошел месяц с его появления, и за это время семя чувств успело пустить корни. Каждый день Вивет находила все новые и новые причины, лишь бы Мендакс оставался с ней дольше. В то же время, он лишь наслаждался вниманием к себе и ждал дальнейших действий девушки.</p><p>Спустя год под сердцем Вивет зародилась новая жизнь. Она больше не замечала, каким взглядом Мендакс смотрит на нее. Влюбленность и счастье материнства затмили ее разум. Вивет не могла прислушаться ни к голосу разума, ни к гласу природы, ни разу не подводившей ее ранее. Так бы и продолжалось дальше. Пока в один прекрасный день, будучи уже на сносях, Вивет не очнулась от нехватки воздуха.</p><p> Это любимый душил ее.</p><p>Последними его словами ей стала правда. Страшная, неприятная правда, которая не просто колет глаза, а жжет огнем понимания, что он, Мендакс, вынужден терпеть её. Вся эта «любовь», лишь задание сверху. Что ему мерзка она и ее дитя дьявола.</p><p>Вивет умерла. Только одна слеза скатилась по еще теплой щеке, пока нежная рука Смерти трепетно забирала ее душу. Теперь они будут вместе всегда, уже Она об этом позаботится. В тот же момент начался шторм, взвыли звери, встревоженные птицы разом взмыли в небо, вся природа скорбела по утерянной дочери. Мендакс не стал задерживаться надолго. Он поджег дом и поспешил скрыться. Так Вивет ушла в ту стихию, в которой она зародилась, и Огонь принял ее, как нежный родитель встречает потерянное дитя. Круг замкнулся.</p><p>А Мендакс вернулся на службу, после удачно выполненного задания, он удачно продвинулся по карьерной лестнице. Он завёл семью по вере, с кроткой женой, не смевшей сказать ему слова поперек и бесконечно рожавшей ему дочерей, в тщетной попытке получить наследника. Мендакс больше никогда не вспоминал Вивет, а та даже в кошмарах не трогала его, ведь она любила.</p><p>В любви она и сгорела без остатка.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>